Les aventures de Star et Marco
by lasurvolte
Summary: Recueil de petites fanfics sur Star et Marco, et particulièrement le couple Starco.
1. Compter les moutons

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Star Butterfly ne m'appartient pas

**Pairing :** Starco

**Prompt :** Je compte les moutons.

* * *

**Compter les moutons. **

Marco n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'était tourné et retourné sans arrêt dans son lit pendant des plombes sans être capable de voir le sommeil venir. Peut-être que Star l'avait entendu soupirer, parce qu'elle avait fini par débarquer dans sa chambre, pétillante, baguette en main, les cheveux blonds volant au vent.

\- Marco tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle le moins discrètement possible.

Il s'assit sur son lit, l'air fatigué, et se frotta un œil en baillant :

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir !

Bien sûr, Star voulu aider. Au début Marco la laissa faire, il se disait que convoquer un marchand de sable venant directement de Miounie serait peut-être une bonne idée.

Mauvaise pioche, l'homme avait rempli la chambre de sable magique et Marco et Star avaient failli étouffer, et ce serait arrivé si Star n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de faire disparaître tout le sable dans un trou magique.

\- Bon j'ai une autre idée ! S'écria-t-elle une fois le marchand de sable parti.

Marco se disait que peut-être il serait plus prudent d'essayer de dormir de lui-même, mais tenter d'arrêter Star, c'était comme essayer de dissiper une tornade à main nue.

\- J'ai entendu ta maman dire que quand on ne dormait pas, il fallait compter les moutons.

C'est ainsi que Marco fut obligé de compter les moutons, littéralement, car Star venait de faire apparaître des centaines de moutons dans sa chambre, les écrabouillant l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir ainsi Star ! S'énerva Marco.

\- Tu préfères compter des narvals ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non !

Star fit la moue, mais finit par faire disparaître les moutons et Marco fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin respirer normalement.

\- Bon j'ai une dernière idée, dit Star.

Marco tenta de lui dire que c'était pas la peine, mais Star ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

\- C'est comme dans le conte, dit-elle, on s'endort avec un baiser.

\- En fait, dans l'histoire elle se réveille avec un baiser, corrigea Marco sous le choc.

\- Oups, fit Star toute rouge.

Marco haussa les épaules, et se rallongea. Les joues incroyablement rouges aussi.

\- Mais peut-être que je vais m'endormir comme ça, dit-il.

Star sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

\- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Marco !

Et elle s'enfuit presque de la chambre. Marco posa son oreiller sur son visage, complètement cramoisie. C'était certain, il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit maintenant.

Star, sa meilleure amie, l'avait embrassé.

Et il avait aimé ça.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ma première fic sur ce merveilleux dessin animé qu'est Star Butterfly. C'est un peu cucul comme fic, mais j'espère quand même que vous l'avez aimé.


	2. Te rattraper

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Sauver un animal du haut d'un arbre/immeuble/autre.

* * *

** Te rattraper. **

Marco essayait de dissuader sa meilleure amie.

\- Star, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine, tu vas juste l'effrayer…

Trop tard. La jeune fille, qui n'écoutait pas souvent les meilleurs conseils, venait de grimper sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre en utilisant ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle attrapa le chat à pleines mains, et le matou encore plus effrayé que d'être simplement coincé en haut d'un arbre, griffa et cracha. Star faillit perdre l'équilibre et lâcha le chat, qui réussit par lui-même à descendre de l'arbre. Marco se tenait en dessous, les bras tendus vers sa meilleure amie, prêt à la rattraper si elle tombait.

\- Je suis là Star !

La blondinette se laissa tomber du coup, sûre d'être rattrapé. Marco paniqua, mais Star atterrit droit dans ses bras et ils se cassèrent tous les deux la tronche sur le sol. Marco se retrouva écrabouillée sous sa meilleure amie qui releva la tête pour le remercier. Du sang coulait de la joue de Star à cause de la griffure et Marco fit un truc stupide, il embrassa sa joue. Se mit à rougir. Paniqua. Mais Star se releva, l'aida à se remettre de bout et le prit dans ses bras comme elle le faisait tout le temps :

\- Merci ! Dit-elle.

\- Bah on est amis, dit-il.

Et les amis étaient toujours là pour se rattraper quand l'autre tombait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis pas hyper satisfaite de celle-là, mais bon, dites-moi vous.


	3. La savane

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Hakuna Matata

* * *

**La savane.**

Marco avait eu la mauvaise idée de montrer _le roi lion_ à Star. La jeune fille était devenue comme dingue (enfin, plus que d'habitude) et avait décidé d'aller visiter la savane de Miouni en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr dans son monde, l'endroit n'était pas peuplé de gentil lion ami avec un phacochère et un suricate, mais plutôt d'affreux monstres dangereux avec des grandes dents pointues et des piques empoisonnés. Marco ne cessait de flipper alors que Star envoyait des attaques de narvals à volonté. Alors qu'ils auraient dû se faire discret pour éviter de se faire attaquer par des bêtes assoiffées de leur sang, Star chantait joyeusement _Hakuna Matata_, pendant que Marco marchait tête baissée en espérant ne pas se faire repérer. Mais sa meilleure amie était multicolore dans la savane et lui en rouge, ils étaient bruyants, et bien sûr qu'ils finirent par tomber sur le roi de cette savane là, un monstre de deux ou trois mètres, avec des pattes énormes composées de griffes très pointues, une bouche pleine de crocs, et une longue queue qui se terminait par un pique très tranchant. L'animal ne fit qu'une bouchée des narvals de Star et Marco attrapa la main de son amie, afin de fuir avec elle.

– Utilise les ciseaux dimensionnelles Star !

La jeune fille les sortis de sa poche alors qu'ils ne ralentissaient pas et ouvrit une porte devant eux dans laquelle ils sautèrent afin d'atterrir dans le salon de Marco. La porte se referma avant que l'énorme monstre ne les rejoigne. Les deux adolescents reprirent leur respiration, puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. C'était toujours toute une aventure d'être avec Star.

Marco hésita quand même à lui montrer _Le livre de la jungle_. C'était pas une bonne idée de tenter Star.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit machin.


	4. Princesse Marco

Atelier sur le discord Plume Arc-en-ciel : "- Je suis un homme ! - Eh bien... personne n'est parfait"

* * *

**Princesse Marco. **

Marco avait revêtu sa robe violette et sa perruque qui lui donnait des longs cheveux bruns coiffés d'une couette. C'était ainsi qu'il se présentait à Sainte Olga, la maison de correction pour Princesses Capricieuses. Princesse Marco, princesse Turbina, c'était comme ça qu'il était connu et qu'il était devenu un héros au sein de cette institution. Sauf que voilà, il n'était pas une vraie princesse. Il n'était même pas une fille.

Il fallut donc qu'il avoue à toutes la vérité. Il enleva sa perruque et s'exclama devant l'assemblée :

– Je suis un homme !

Les princesses se regardèrent entre elles, et Marco serra les dents. Se sentiraient-elles trahis ?

– Eh bien... personne n'est parfait, fit l'une d'elle.

Toutes hochèrent la tête et tombèrent d'accord là-dessus. Puis elles acclamèrent la princesse Marco.

Homme ou femme, il était celui qui les avait libérés.

Star passa derrière son meilleur ami, et posa une main chaleureuse sur son dos, fière de lui. Marco tourna ses yeux vers elle et son sourire tendre, puis il la prit dans ses bras. Qu'il soit princesse Marco ou juste Marco, il n'y avait rien de mieux que les câlins de Star.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'adore princesse Marco, et le prompt m'a rappelé ce passage de l'animé que j'avais beaucoup aimé. Donc je l'ai réécris un peu à ma sauce.


	5. La magie de Star

**Prompt :** Ta gueule c'est magique.

* * *

** La magie de Star. **

Marco ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment les sorts de Star fonctionnaient, pas même quand il s'était retrouvé avec un tentacule à la place d'un bras. Un tentacule qui parlait et rêvait de manger des gens. Les attaques de Narvals de Star et son araignée au chapeau claque étaient assez impressionnantes pour que Marco se contente simplement de ne se poser aucune question. Après tout une princesse débarquant d'un autre monde qui avait pour meilleure amie une tête de licorne, ça suffisait pour se dire que tout était possible et que rien n'était anormal.

Sauf peut-être son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite en présence de sa meilleure amie blonde et énergique. Et ses joues qui rougissaient quand elle le serrait dans ses bras. Ça n'arrivait pas ça avant. Ce qui n'arrivait pas non plus c'est qu'il se surprenne à penser à Star plus que de raison, au lieu de Jackie. Peut-être qu'il était malade ? Peut-être qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort ? Oui voilà, c'était sûrement ça. Star au cours d'une de ces crises de somnambulisme avait utilisé sa baguette n'importe comment et ça se retournait contre lui.

C'était **forcément** ça. Et rien d'autre.

Après une victoire contre Ludo et sa bande, Star s'était tournée vers Marco, avec sur son visage un sourire de trois étages. Et le cœur de Marco avait fait des siennes, accélérant sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé. Marco souffla et dans sa tête encouragea son cœur à arrêter ses bêtises _« tais toi, c'est magique »_. Mais rien n'y fit, et le phénomène empira quand Star l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. C'était un geste qu'ils avaient souvent tous les deux, ce n'était qu'une preuve de leur grande amitié, voilà tout.

Marco ferma les yeux et se répéta comme une litanie _« c'est magique, c'est magique, c'est magique, juste ça »_. Mais son corps arrêta de répondre à ses ordres, et sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, sa bouche atterrit sur celle de Star. Et Marco jura avoir l'impression que des feux d'artifices éclataient au-dessus de leur tête. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent en rougissant et Star, pas choqué du tout, lui fit un petit sourire timide.

Bon.

Peut-être que c'était bien magique, conclue Marco.

Une sorte de magie qui s'appelait l'amour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc choupi pour mettre de bonne humeur.


	6. Te rattraper (2)

**Mots à placer :** Pamplemousse, Cuir, Magnum, arc-en-ciel, maladresse, fée

* * *

**Te rattraper (2). **

Marco se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Devant lui, un pamplemousse géant se faisait manger par des nains vêtus de cuir et armés de ce qui ressemblait à des magnums – même si Marco n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en arme – qui tirait des nuages de barbe à papa. Star, assise à côté de lui sur une chaise longue sirotait un jus de Miouni et regardait le spectacle.

– Tu es sûr que c'est normal Star ?

– Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est une fête très connue sur Miouni.

– Hm hm.

Marco décida de se détendre et de juste regarder ce qu'il se passait. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, même pas quand un troupeau d'hippopotames roses se mit à faire du toboggan sur un arc-en-ciel. C'était… Fascinant.

Et puis un des hippopotames fut sans doute pris de maladresse, glissa et son gros derrière tomba sur le bord de la chaise longue de Marco, qui se retrouva catapulté dans le ciel. Il se dit que même si sa vie avait été courte, il était heureux d'avoir pu la vivre et de connaître Star.

Non en fait, il ne se dit rien de tout ça, il commença à hurler et à joindre les mains en espérant atterrir sur quelque chose de mou. _Par pitié, par pitié, par pitié._

Comme il avait la meilleure amie du monde, celle-ci s'empressa d'utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques pour lui venir en aide et lui sauver la vie, le rattrapant au vol après avoir ralentit sa chute. Star était la plus cool des princesses, elle était mieux qu'une fée, mieux que les nachos aussi. Marco soulagé d'être toujours en vie et en un seul morceau, l'entoura de ses bras en souriant.

– Merci Star.

– Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, promit-elle.

Marco se sentit très heureux. Il était content d'être venu sur Miouni avec elle, pour assister à cette fête étrange.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est Star qui rattrape Marco.


	7. Papillons

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Butterfly - Superbus

* * *

** Papillons. **

Elle s'appelait Star Butterfly et des papillons Marco en avait dans le ventre à cause d'elle. Il aurait voulu les ignorer, continuer à se dire qu'il était amoureux de Jackie, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Quand il la voyait, les papillons voletaient, quand elle le prenait dans ses bras, c'était tout un volcan qui entrait en éruption dans ses entrailles, faisant chauffer ses joues. Il pouvait bien se mentir autant qu'il le voulait, il était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie Star Butterfly.

Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait.

Et si cela brisait leur amitié ? Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir, il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre. Parce qu'il valait mieux l'amitié de Star, que rien du tout.

Mais bon, il avait fallu que son crétin de corps bouge tout seul, et sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, sa bouche avait atterrit sur celle de Star, et maintenant c'était la galère. Il voulait disparaître six pieds sous terre.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Star Butterfly, elle aussi avec des papillons dans le ventre à cause de lui.

Alors, et bien, elle laissa son corps prendre les commandes et embrassa Marco à son tour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : la chanson collait bien avec ce pairing.


	8. Calins

**Prompt :** Tu veux un câlin ?

* * *

**Câlins. **

Star et Marco étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et ils n'avaient jamais aucun problème à se faire des câlins. Souvent, après une bataille contre les monstres, ils s'en faisaient un. Contents tous les deux d'être ensemble, d'être amis et d'avoir vaincu. Que ce soit contre Toffee ou Ludo. Ou contre n'importe qui d'autre.

Sauf que les choses avaient fini par devenir bien plus compliquées. Parce que Star était tombée amoureuse de Marco. Parce que Marco avait fini par lui aussi tomber amoureux de Star. Quand ils étaient séparés, ils ne faisaient que penser l'un à l'autre. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils agissaient comme si rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, tout avait changé.

Rien que quand ils se faisaient des câlins. C'était à la fois pareil et différent. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, mais bien plus vite qu'avant, l'étreinte s'attardait un peu plus, ils serraient plus fort. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se séparer.

Il fallait bien qu'ils choisissent leurs moments, pas moyen de se faire des câlins tout le temps, n'importe quand, sans que ça paraisse suspect. Avant, ils n'y auraient pas pensé, ils se serraient simplement fait un câlin, et basta.

Aujourd'hui, c'est à peine s'ils ne se demandaient pas du bout des lèvres :

— Tu veux un câlin ?

Et attendaient la réponse de l'autre.

C'était triste.

Marco voulait que tout redevienne normal. Star voulait que tout redevienne normal. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, mais ils étaient incapables de le gérer, de se le dire en même temps, de faire en sorte que ça reste naturel entre eux.

Comme s'ils avaient gâché leur amitié en tombant amoureux.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Star sauverait toujours Marco à coup d'attaques de narvals et autres sorts de sa composition. Marco serait toujours là pour Star, pour l'aider, pour la soutenir. Ils avaient beau essayer de se fuir, ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre, ils avaient beau se sentir mal, ils finissaient toujours par en devenir plus proche et se sentir mieux. Peu importe ce qui arriverait au final, ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre.

Et puis un jour. La langue de Marco trébucha. Il voulait demander à Star s'il pouvait lui faire un câlin, mais à la place sortit d'autres mots :

— Je peux t'embrasser ?

Star ne put refuser. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se retenait, trop longtemps qu'elle en avait envie.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et c'était aussi chouette qu'un arc en ciel en feu.

Fin.

L'autatrice : JOYEUX NOËL CACHECOEUR, que ta journée soit bonne. En attendant j'espère que ce petit Starco te plaira.


	9. Avoir la pêche

**Prompt :** Avoir la pêche.

* * *

** Avoir la pêche.**

Marco était avec Tom, mais il ne faisait que parler de Star. Star ceci, Star cela, Star Star Star. Tom ne lui en voulait pas, puisqu'il aimait Star et que par conséquent, il aimait parler d'elle.

— Et puis Star a toujours la pêche, dit Marco.

Tom plissa ses trois yeux, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Tom n'avait jamais fait attention au fait que Star se baladait avec une pêche.

— Star n'a pas de pêche, dit-il.

— Star a la pêche, insista Marco.

Et voilà que les deux amis qui s'entendaient bien vingt secondes plus tôt commencèrent à se disputer. Pour rien. Juste une incompréhension. Star avait la pêche pour Marco et Tom était persuadé que Star n'avait pas de pêche.

Au final c'est la blondinette qui arriva après avoir entendu les cris des deux garçons, et qui s'interposa entre eux. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Tom et son autre bras autour des épaules de Marco, puis mit son visage entre eux deux. Avec un grand sourire, les serrant contre elle. Aussitôt le câlin suffit à les calmer et ils le rendirent à Star, collés tous les trois l'un contre l'autre.

Et finalement, peu importait que Star ait la pêche ou n'ait pas de pêche.

Elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écrit cette fic parce que j'adore Marco, Tom et Star.


End file.
